<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life On the Road by Pineprin137</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195301">Life On the Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137'>Pineprin137</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claire Novak has a baby, Coughing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fatherhood, Fever, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hunters &amp; Hunting, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Parenthood, Rosalie "Rosie" Winchester, Sick Character, Sick Dean Winchester, Teen Pregnancy, The Winchesters adopt her, Toddlers, Winchesters give the best hugs, potty training, runny nose, they still live in the bunker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Claire falls pregnant after a hunt gone wrong, the Winchesters agree to adopt the baby and raise her as their own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Two Years Ago...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Hey, Jody, how are thin--” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Dean, you and Sam need to get to Sioux Falls. We’ve got a situation.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean set his burger down when he heard the strain in the sheriff’s voice. It took a lot to rattle Jody, and if she was calling him, then it was something big and bad. Or it had to do with Claire and Alex...</p><p>“‘Course, Jody. We’ll get ready and head out. What’s going on?” He gestured to Sam while he spoke, and the younger Winchester started cleaning off the table. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s Claire... She got herself into a bit of a bind, and I’m honestly a little lost here. But, I know she listens to you two-- Even if she doesn’t seem like it.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to give her a call? It’s no problem, really, Jody.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No, that’s... I think you need to come here. It’s a hard pill to swallow.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean nodded, even though the sheriff couldn’t see him. “Alright, just, hang tight, okay? We’re on our way.” </p><p> </p><p>Over twenty years spent on the road meant the brothers were quick packers. They usually had a duffle half-packed under the bed or stuffed in the closet, ready to go at a moment’s notice. </p><p>So, after tossing in a few odds-and-ends, they hurried out to the garage and loaded up the Impala. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” Sam asked as they pulled out. </p><p> </p><p>Dean shrugged though his brow was furrowed. “I don’t know, man. She said something happened with Claire, but she wouldn’t give me any details. She said we needed to see it with our own eyes.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not worrisome at all…” Sam said, pulling out his phone. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we’re gonna figure this out,” Dean murmured. He reached over to gently squeeze the back of his brother’s neck. “Claire’s family, Sam. Whatever happened, we’re not going to give up on her.” </p><p>Belying his words, Dean’s foot pressed down a little harder on the gas pedal.</p><p> </p><p><em> Please, God, let the kid be okay</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Life on the road with a two-year-old can be tricky, but Sam and Dean are up to the challenge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Time to wake up, sleepyhead…” Dean whispered, his hand brushing back a tangle of blonde curls. </p><p>“C’ mon, Rosie, open up those eyes for me.” </p><p> </p><p>A small fist rubbed at one eye. Then, the other, before pushing her hair out of her face. </p><p> </p><p>Dean stroked her arm with one finger. “That’s it…” </p><p> </p><p>The hand not holding a stuffed bear reached up to grab his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Chuckling softly, Dean leaned down to pick her up. “Hi, sweetheart, ” he said, walking over to the bed where he had her clothes laid out. </p><p>“Did you have a good nap?” </p><p> </p><p>Yawning, she nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“I bet you’re ready to see Daddy, aren’t you?” He kept up a running commentary as he removed her pajamas then slipped her arms into her tee-shirt. </p><p>Dean wasn’t worried about the sleepy toddler’s lack of vocalization. Their little girl takes after him when it comes to waking up, so she probably won’t say anything until after they pick up Sam. </p><p> </p><p>Rosalie giggled when Dean peppered her tummy with several raspberries, then waited like a good girl while he checked her pull-up. He smiled at her when he discovered it was dry.  </p><p>In his experience, consistency was key when potty-training. </p><p>So, even though her pants were sitting on the bed beside them, Dean hesitated. </p><p>“Do you want to try the big girl potty before we leave?” he asked, leaning down to kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie chewed on her bottom lip before holding up her stuffed bear. Dean gave her a confused smile but accepted the toy from her. </p><p> </p><p>“Bear,” she said. </p><p> </p><p>He frowned, trying to figure out what she wanted him to do with it. She waited patiently until it finally hit him. </p><p>“Oh... Does <em> Bear </em>need to go potty?” </p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “Help, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean knelt on the edge of the bed so she could loop her arms around his neck. Then, he carried both her and the toy into the bathroom where her travel potty was set up.</p><p>He watched, amused, while she set the stuffed bear on the potty then sat on the floor in front of it with her legs crossed. </p><p> </p><p>But after a minute or two, Rosalie turned to him. “Papa, he can’t go if you’re <em> watching </em>.”</p><p>  </p><p>Hiding a smirk, Dean held up his hands. “My apologies, Bear. I’ll give you some privacy.” Crossing his arms over his chest, he turned to face the ajar door with a grin on his face. </p><p>Rosalie hated it when they closed it all the way, so whether she was having a bath or taking care of business, Sam and Dean were always privy to what was going on in the bathroom... whether they wanted to be or not.</p><p> </p><p>Checking his watch, Dean decided that if Bear wasn’t done, he probably needed to pay a visit to Dr. Kitty when they returned to the bunker. Trying and failing not to be impatient, he called out over his shoulder.</p><p>“Is Bear done?” </p><p>He received a shrill cry for his efforts.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Don’t look!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Although Dean's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, he kept his voice even. “I’m not looking. I asked if Bear was done.”</p><p>A second later, Dean got his answer when he heard the <em>not-so-imaginary</em> sound of little girl tinkles hitting hard plastic. </p><p> </p><p>He waited until it was quiet to ask, “Rosie, do you need help?” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>No!</em> I can <em>do it</em>!”</p><p>Yup, definitely <em>not</em> a morning person-- just like her Papa.</p><p> </p><p>Being raised by Sam and Dean had a lot of advantages.</p><p>For instance, Rosalie took after Sam in regard to her insatiable curiosity and love for the outdoors. She adored Baby and loved it when the brothers sang her to sleep with old rock songs. On the flip side, however, she'd also adopted Dean’s snark and tendency to be a smartass, and she didn't like being left alone or having people keep secrets from her like Sam. </p><p>The two-year-old had a voice and she used it.</p><p>It didn't matter if they were on a job or at home in the bunker, Rosalie informed them when she didn’t feel well, was over-tired, what she wanted for dinner, how she wanted her hair to look, the outfits she wanted to pack, and which stuffed animals were coming on a hunt with them.</p><p>And if Dean had the gall to tell her to wait until <em>after </em>dinner to eat her cookie, her little eyes would narrow, and she would hop out of her chair just so she could stomp her tiny foot on the ground. </p><p>She grumbled and pouted in her car seat when she wasn't allowed to go into various storefronts with Sam or Dean, and she'd scream and cry until Sam adjusted whichever lore book he was reading so she could see it too.</p><p>Luckily, the Winchesters were masters when it came to handling sensitive witnesses and waiting for the big bad to reveal itself which easily translated into talking down an upset toddler and avoiding temper tantrums.</p><p>Plus, Dean had years of experience raising Sam, so nothing really fazed him. And after years of using it on Dean, Sam had the soft-and-gentle-yet-concerned voice of a worried parent down pat.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>When Dean was finally allowed to turn around, he lifted Rosalie up to the sink then propped his knee so she could stand on it. He helped her turn the faucet on, handed her the bar of soap, and supervised while she washed her hands.</p><p>Since the only towel had been used last night to clean up the aftermath of a Daddy and Rosie strawberry-scented bubble bath, Dean let her dry her hands on his jeans.</p><p> </p><p>He led her back into the bedroom. “Okay, let's finish getting ready. Then, we can go pick Daddy up.”  </p><p> </p><p>After putting her pants, socks, and boots on, Dean shoved his wallet in his back pocket then, grabbed their jackets and the diaper bag. He made sure to lock the door behind them and double-checked he had everything.</p><p> </p><p>When Rosalie saw the Impala gleaming in the sunshine, she squealed.</p><p>“Baby!”</p><p>She ran over to the car and tried to wrap her arms around the front end.</p><p> </p><p>It was adorable, but they were running late.</p><p>So, while the toddler greeted his first Baby, Dean tossed the diaper bag onto the empty seat beside Rosalie's car seat. Then, he walked over so he could thread her arms through the sleeves of her plaid jacket.</p><p>“Uh-huh, I’m sure she missed you too, pumpkin,” he said before picking Rosalie up under one arm. He carried her over to the back door and set her down in the car seat.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie wasn't happy about her reunion being interrupted. "Papa, I wanna see Baby!"</p><p>"Yup, and you did. But now-" He paused to bop the end of her nose with his finger. "--We have to go."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't <em>wanna</em> go!"</p><p> </p><p>"Rosie, stop. We need to go pick up Daddy."</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie's nose scrunched up, and she sneezed before shouting, <em>"No!" </em></p><p> </p><p>Undeterred by the spray of little girl germs, Dean simply wiped his face on his sleeve as he buckled the last strap. "Bless you."</p><p>Ignoring her continued pleas, he slid behind the wheel and turned the key in the ignition. As expected, as soon as the Impala rumbled to life, Rosalie quieted down.</p><p>The tires may or may not have squealed on the pavement when they pulled out of the motel parking lot--They were supposed to pick Sam up at five, and it was almost half-past. </p><p> </p><p>When Dean eased Baby up to the curb in front of the firm where Sam was currently working undercover, he glanced in the mirror to check on his co-pilot. He frowned when he saw her head leaned against the back of her car seat. It was unusual for their rambunctious blonde to fall back asleep so soon after her afternoon nap, and she always loved welcoming Sam home with a big kiss. </p><p> </p><p>The passenger door opened with a loud creak, and Sam got in. Before he had the door shut, he starting working his tie loose and took off his suit jacket.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, honey,” Dean greeted his brother, smirking. “How was work?” </p><p> </p><p>Sam rolled his eyes. “Ha. Ha. You’re hilarious.” He worked one sleeve, then the other, up to his elbows before running a hand through his hair. "I hate office jobs."</p><p> </p><p>Dean chuckled before leaning over to kiss him. “Says the guy who wanted to be a lawyer.” He pulled away from the curb and gestured rudely when some idiot in a silver sports car tried to cut him off.</p><p>“So, how did it go in there? Do you think Michaelson’s the guy?” </p><p> </p><p>Sam grimaced. “Definitely. He’s got the entire office doing his dirty work, setting up 'appointments', ordering 'inventory'-- the poor employees have no idea.” </p><p> </p><p>Dean paused at the stop sign before turning left to head back to the motel. They'd book their room until the end of the week, not knowing how long it would take to flush out the CEO they suspected was behind a rash of killings in the office building where Sam now worked.  </p><p>“So, are you thinking witch?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Sam nodded. “Half of the office walks around like they're in a trance, and the 'inventory' I mentioned-- Most of it is stuff we keep stocked in the trunk.” He waited for Dean to scoff and say something derisive about witches before he turned around to look at the little girl sleeping in the back seat.</p><p>“So, what happened to my welcome party?” </p><p> </p><p>Dean snorted softly. "Apparently, today I'm flying solo." When Sam continued to stare at him, he shrugged. “I don't know. She must’ve fallen asleep on the drive over here, which is definitely <em>not</em> a good sign."</p><p> </p><p>“What's that look for?” Sam asked warily, catching Dean's worried look in the rear-view mirror. </p><p> </p><p>“I think she may be coming down with something. She was barely up for ten minutes before we left to come to get you, and-- ” </p><p> </p><p>"<em>...And?</em>" Sam prompted. </p><p> </p><p>"She sneezed on me when I was buckling her in."</p><p> </p><p>Sam glanced over the seat one last time before sighing. “Oh, joy. A sick cranky toddler <em>and </em>a boss from Hell...”</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * *</p><p> </p><p>Sam silently cursed his brother as Rosalie continued to cough into his shirt. When Dean Winchester was right, he was <em>right</em>. </p><p>Their little girl was currently running a low-grade fever, had the sniffles, and a nasty cough that made her chest hurt. </p><p> </p><p>“Shhh,<em> shhh, shh."   </em></p><p>He was walking around the motel room with her, rubbing her back while she cried. </p><p> </p><p>He and Dean had been up with Rosalie all night, coaxing her into taking children’s Tylenol to lower her fever and trying to get her to use tissues instead of the sheets...or Bear...or her sleeve to wipe under her runny nose. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t the first time she’d gotten sick, by any means, but it <em>was</em> the first time one of the brothers was sick at the same time... </p><p> </p><p>About forty-five minutes after they'd arrived back at the motel, Dean had started coughing. </p><p>It had just been an irritating tickle, at first, but pretty soon, it had transitioned into something wetter.</p><p>Sam had been diligently keeping track of his brother's illness while they took turns holding Rosalie or lying next to her.</p><p>He'd known his brother felt like crud, but it hadn't been until the older Winchester had to get up, walk into the bathroom, and cough something up into the sink that Dean had admitted it aloud. Only then, had he allowed Sam to give him some meds and fuss over him...<em>a little</em>. </p><p>Dean and Rosalie had dozed off and on, watching an old episode of Gunsmoke while Sam worked on his laptop at the table. He’d managed to convince his sick patients to have some tomato soup for dinner, then dosed both of them up- Dean got cold medicine with an added cough suppressant, while Rosalie received a teaspoon of children's Tylenol and some vapor rub applied on her chest--before he finally called it a night.  </p><p> </p><p>However, when Sam had woken up around one to go to the bathroom and check on their sick little girl, Dean had been absolutely drenched with sweat. So, Sam had quickly grabbed the thermometer and woken him up so he could find out how bad the fever was. </p><p>When he discovered it was already past the one-hundred mark, Sam coaxed his brother into a lukewarm shower then added a dose of acetaminophen to his cocktail.  </p><p> </p><p>Of course, now that Dean really needed rest, Rosalie only wanted her Papa. No matter how much Sam walked around with her or gently patted her back, she sniffled and called out for Dean.</p><p>Her tiny fist gripped Sam's shirt tightly as they slowly walked around the motel room. He was trying to get her to fall back asleep so he could check on his brother.</p><p>They'd been lying in bed after Dean got out of the shower, laying chest-to-back in an attempt to sleep, when Dean started coughing so hard he could barely breathe. He'd gone red in the face trying to pull in a full breath. There had been a brief lull that had both of them hoping it was over, but then, he started up again. Only this time, it had been worse. The harsh coughing had turned into choking, and when the continued fit had caused him to gag, Dean had gone into the bathroom and shut the door. </p><p>However, even with the door now latched, Sam could hear Dean retch whenever there was a pause in the painful hacking. </p><p> </p><p>“Papa…” Rosalie sniffled when they passed by the bathroom door.  </p><p> </p><p>Sam sighed and walked over to the table. Taking a seat, he placed Rosalie on his lap.</p><p>“I know, baby girl--I know you want Papa. But he can’t hold you right now.”</p><p>He desperately wished there was more he could do-- but as with most illnesses, the only thing they <em>could do </em>was wait for it to run its course, give her medicine, and soothe her with back rubs and whispered words.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the toilet flush and the bathroom door open, Sam looked up. </p><p>Dean’s bare chest was flushed pink, yet his face was pale. His skin was slick with sweat--his hair sticking up in different directions.</p><p> </p><p>But rather than lying back down in bed as he obviously wanted to do, Dean walked over to Sam. </p><p>“Let me have her,” he said, bending down. His voice was barely a raspy whisper after coughing so much. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Sam asked quietly. </p><p> </p><p>But the toddler had already heard Dean’s voice. She twisted around in Sam's lap so she could reach for Dean. “Pa-pa!” she cried.  </p><p> </p><p>Dean turned his head to cough into his shoulder before he picked her up. Rosalie immediately buried her face in his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“I know...I know you don’t feel well, sweetheart…” he murmured, stroking her hair. He glanced at his brother over her head-- Sam's eyes were already closed, his head propped in his hand. </p><p>Dean carded his fingers through Sam’s hair before he kissed Rosalie's temple. “What do you think, hm? Are you ready to try to go to sleep again?”</p><p> </p><p>The sick girl lifted her head to glance at the big bed where Bear was waiting for her. Neither of them wanted to sleep alone... </p><p> </p><p>Sniffling, she shook her head and tightened her arms around her Papa’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>Dean yawned and nudged his brother then walked over to the bed and sat down. Sam got up from the table a moment later to shuffle over to the other side. He leaned over to kiss Dean and Rosalie's cheeks before he got under the blankets. </p><p>Feeling exhausted and sick, Dean gently rocked Rosalie back and forth, his hand gliding over her back. </p><p>They were trying to break her of the habit of crawling into their bed all the time, but Dean was wrecked, and he needed sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pick your battles... </em>
</p><p>“How about if you and Bear sleep with us tonight?" he whispered to her, glad to give his abused throat a rest. "Hm? Do you think you can sleep then?” </p><p> </p><p>Rosalie coughed miserably before nodding. </p><p> </p><p>After reaching across the other bed to grab her stuffed bear, Dean waited for Rosalie to get situated beside Sam before he pulled the covers back up. She burrowed into his chest, the combined heat from three bodies- two feverish- making Dean sweat even more. </p><p>But when Rosalie started to softly snore, he breathed a sigh of relief and resigned himself to sleeping in an oven for the rest of the night. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>